shineeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlock
thumb|500px|left|Sherlock (Korean Ver) Korean Lyrics Minho SHINee's back, SHINee's back SHINee's back back back back back Jonghyun Jigeumbuteo all stop eoneu nugura haedo I hyeonjangeul beoseonaseon andwae myeongbaekhan i sageon soge ginjanghaji ma Onew Nan milsil aneseo deo jayurowo imi Taemin Neoui tteollin sumgyeol hanakkaji nochiji anha Onew Eunmilhage norin simjangui boseok Taemin Neoui buranhan geu siseonkkaji kkwetturheosseo nan Key Yonguiseonsangui neol chajanaesseo nan freeze! Jonghyun Amugeotdo moreundan eolgullo neon Nae mameul heundeureo gihoereul noryeo Key Du gaeui dap Jonghyun (du gaeui dap) Key Gin bam bulkkoccheoreom teojyeo baby All Oh i’m curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan misojieo wae Oh i’m so curious yeah, i’m so curious yeah Minho Haruedo subaek beonssik neol tteoollida tteolchyeonaeda Key Nae meorissogeul chaeun uimun nega wonhan geosi mwonga Jonghyun Sorido eobsi heulleo deuneun i sungani nae mame Taemin Soyongdorichyeo All Oh i’m curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae Oh i’m so curious yeah, i’m so curious yeah Onew Jigeum nae ape neoneun siljaehaji anha bunmyeong aljiman neoreul simmunhagesseo Jonghyun Naega wonhan Daedap neoneun algo isseone ipsuri Key Bitnatda sarajyeo Taemin Eojjeom neon imi aranneunji moreuji nae maeumeun Jonghyun Aechobuteo gutge jamgiji anhasseotji negemaneun Minho Beomineun i ane isseo Amudo nagal su eobseo Neowa na eotteon nugudo Neoui modeun geotdeure da Jeunggeoreul nan balgyeonhaesseo Neoreul kkok chajanaegesseo Jonghyun (teojyeo baby) All Oh i’m curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae Oh i’m so curious yeah, i’m so curious yeah Minho Tonight SHINee’s in the house wo ho Key So give it up give it up give it up for shinee Jonghyun Give it up give it up give it up for shinee English Translation SHINee’s Back, SHINee’s Back, SHINee’s Back Back Back Back Back From now, all stop, whomever it is No one can leave this scene, don't be nervous in this explicit situation I'm already more free in the secret room I won't miss even a single trembling breath of yours The jewel of the heart that I've secretly been aiming for I'm already aware of your anxious eyes I've found you on the dragon's board, I'm freeze! You, with an innocent face You shake my heart and look for a chance Two answers (two answers) Explode like a firework in a long night, baby *Oh I'm curious yeah You smile from the picture at the moment, why Oh I'm so curious yeah I'm so curious yeah For over a hundred times, I think about you and forget about you The question that fills up my head, what is it that you want This moment that flows into my heart without a sound It swirls **Oh I'm curious yeah You walk out from the picture at the moment, why Oh I'm so curious, yeah I'm so curious yeah You don't exist in front of me right now I know that for sure but I'm going to interrogate you Your lips know the answer that I want It shines and disappears You might have already known my heart It wasn't locked firmly to you from the beginning The suspect is in here No one can leave You and I, or anyone Everything about you I have found evidence I will certainly find you (Explode baby) **Repeat Tonight SHINee's in the house wooo hoo So give it up give it up give it up for SHINee Give it up give it up give it up for SHINee